Algebra in der temporären autonomen Zone
by liriaen
Summary: Draco ist nicht ganz er selbst, Harrys Schnittstelle läuft heiß, und Lord Voldemort geht auf Executive Override. [Cyberpunk SciFi AU à la William Gibsons 'Neuromancer', HP x DM, SS x HG und... thing.] [slash]


**Titel**: Algebra in der temporären autonomen Zone  
**Autor**: Liriaen  
**Pairing**: H/D, SS/HG und... thing.  
**Rating**: M, weniger des impliziten Sex wegen als...  
**Warnungen**: ...ein paar recht drastischer Verletzungen von Leib und Leben.  
**Zusammenfassung**: Draco ist nicht ganz er selbst, Harrys Schnittstelle läuft heiß, und Lord Voldemort geht auf Executive Override.  
**A/N:** Für den zuckerfederkiel-Challenge 2 Schreibstil einer Epoche/eines Autoren, ich hatte William Gibson gewählt.

* * *

**Algebra in der temporären autonomen Zone**

**--- **

"Wie geht's ihm?" Hermione müht sich aus den Schichten von Kleidern, die sie gegen den eisigen Wind auf der Oberfläche schützen, hält die verfrorenen Finger an die Heizspirale.

Harry schaut zerstreut zu ihr auf: "Schreit die ganze Zeit. Wenn er heute Nacht weitermacht, ersticke ich ihn mit einem Kissen." Dann widmet er sich wieder dem Bildschirm.

In seinen Brillengläsern spiegeln sich grüne und weiße Lichter, kobaltblaue Blitze, Fäden wie Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium. Ihre Reflektionen lassen Harrys unrasiertes Gesicht noch fahler aussehen, und seine Pupillen bewegen sich ruhelos.

Hermione macht ein echauffiertes, kleines "mpf", dann steigt sie an Harry vorbei, über Kisten mit Drähten und Motherboards, Steckern und veralteter Hardware. Sie drückt sich durch einen von Kabeln und Röhren gesäumten Gang, um zwei Wellblechtüren herum.

Das Dröhnen der Lüftung ist hier lauter; man kann das Brummen des Generators in der Magengrube spüren. Sie duckt sich durch zu einem schlauchartigen Raum, kaum drei Fuß breit, einem Wurmfortsatz in dem unterirdischen Komplex.

Vor ihr auf dem Boden, auf einer dünnen Schaumstoffmatratze, liegt ein junger Mann mit schulterlangem, blonden Haar, das ihm feucht an der Stirn klebt.

Seine Augen und Hände sind mit schmutzigen Lappen umwickelt, sein Kopf ist weit ins Genick gebogen.

"Draco", flüstert Hermione und kniet sich an den Rand der fleckigen Matte. Es ist zu eng für zwei, und ihre Hand reicht nicht weiter als bis zu seiner Hüfte, die sie tätschelt. "Draco, ich bin's, Hermione", wispert sie.

Der Blonde rollt sich auf wie eine Kellerassel, ein Gurgeln in der Kehle. "Ich war bei Snape", fährt sie fort, schaut auf den durchgelegenen Kunststoff. "Er sagt, in der Anfangsphase ist es oft so. Es wird sicher bald besser, du sollst dich gedulden." Sie streichelt seinen Oberschenkel, aber er windet sich von ihr fort.

"Mist", entfährt es ihr, über die improvisierte Küchenzeile gebeugt. Mit ihrem Zauberstab hat sie eine Ramen-Packung aufgewärmt, eine von Hunderten aus einem Karton unter der Arbeitsfläche, und schiebt sich die Nudeln mit ranzigen Einwegstäbchen in den Mund. Rundum riecht es nach durchgeschmorten Kabeln, Schweiß und schlechtem Atem, so daß Hermione kaum die künstlichen Krabben schmeckt, auf denen sie herumkaut.

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal seine Verbände gewechselt?", fragt sie Harry zwischen zwei Schüben weicher Nudeln. "Heute morgen", antwortet er, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu lösen. "Und wenn er nicht bald aufhört zu schreien, dreh' ich ihm den Hals um."

"Das hast du schon mal gesagt. Harry, er hat Schmerzen", tadelt Hermione und legt den Ramen-Becher mit spitzen Fingern auf den wachsenden Müllberg in einer Ecke des Vorraums. "Außerdem schreit er nicht mehr."

Ehe Harry sich wieder über die Tastatur beugt, registriert Hermione eine zornige Regung hinter seinen Lidern. "Ist mir gleich", schnappt er. "Wir hätten ihn zurücklassen sollen. Er bedeutet nichts als Ärger."

---

Snapes Labor liegt im Untergeschoß einer ausgebrannten Lagerhalle, nicht kartierbar und bis unter die schwitzende Stahlbetondecke mit Detektoren versehen. Eine Welle von Schutzzauber wäscht über jeden Besucher, und Draco wird es nicht müde, sich über die Zudringlichkeit der Sensoren zu beschweren, die seine magische Signatur abtasten.

"Ich meine, hallo? Sind wir uns vorgestellt worden? Oder warum wickeln sich deine Lichtschranken so gern um meine Eier?" Er wirft Snape einen unfreundlichen Blick zu, doch der schaut nur gebannt auf einen Glaskolben vor sich, in dem ein phosphoreszierendes Kolloid schimmert.

Snape nickt beiläufig. "Mmh. Sie scheinen dich tatsächlich zu mögen. Potter klingt an der Außentür immer wie ein getretener Hund. Also schätz' dich glücklich."

Severus' langes, strähniges Haar ist mittlerweile mehr grau als schwarz, im Nacken zu einem dicken Zopf gebunden, was bedeutet, daß er vermutlich den ganzen Tag über gebraut hat.

Er prüft Bunsenbrenner und Kolben, dann widmet er sich Draco. "Du siehst besser aus", bemerkt er, die eckige Brille auf der Nasenspitze. "Noch Beschwerden?"

Draco zuckt sehnig mit den Achseln. "Sagen wir's so: Potters Anblick ist nicht schöner geworden. Er hat Poren wie Mondkrater."

Snape lacht, forscht in Dracos Gesicht nach der Bitterkeit der ersten Wochen. Der Junge ist immer noch hübsch, auch wenn die quecksilbrigen Flächen von Dracos Augen jeden verunsichern, der sie das erste Mal sieht.

Das Weiß der früher schiefergrauen Iris und die enormen Pupillen haben einen harten Glanz, aber Snape hält Dracos Blick, bedeutet ihm mit einer Hand, sich zu setzen.

Der Blonde klettert auf einen Hocker an Snapes Arbeitsbank, streckt etwas unter dem rechten Zeigefingernagel aus, um an einen der Glaskolben zu stippen. "Was kochst du?", will er wissen. Snape schlägt Dracos Hand fort. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger schnippt er gegen die blau schimmernde Vanadiumkralle: "Einen neuen Detonator, du Idiot. Pfoten weg."

Draco lacht heiter. Er fährt kurz alle Klingen aus, und Snape verzieht mißbilligend das Gesicht: Er könnte schwören, daß der Jüngere dabei schnurrt.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs reduziert Snape das Feuer unter dem Glas, verschränkt abwartend die Arme. Erst als die Farbe des Experiments in ein schwefliges Gelb wechselt, nickt er zufrieden und winkt Draco, ihm tiefer in den Komplex zu folgen.

"Drink?", wendet er sich um, als sie in seinen Privatquartieren angelangt sind, und Draco grinst: "Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie." Der Feuerwhiskey läßt seine Augen tränen, etwas, das sie theoretisch nicht mehr können, verursacht von einem Getränk, das es theoretisch nicht mehr gibt, und Draco summt genießerisch.

Das ist nicht der synthetische Fusel, den sich Potter und das Wiesel hinter die Binde gießen; Severus' Whiskey ist echt und riecht nach Torf, Nebel und Malz. Besitzergreifend umfaßt Draco das umfunktionierte Marmeladenglas mit beiden Händen. Seine Nägel kratzen wie auf einer Schultafel, und Snape hebt eine Augenbraue. "Hör' auf, das ist kein Kratzbaum", schilt er, atmet das Aroma ein und seufzt: "Meine letzte Flasche."

Draco hebt das Glas zum Salut: "Ich fühle mich geehrt." Ein paar Minuten teilen sie die Stille dieses Rituals, unterbrochen nur vom Sirren der Schaltkreise, den Zentrifugen im Automatikbetrieb. Eine Batterie bunter Dioden glimmt in erratischen Intervallen auf.

Potter würde darin bestimmt die Poesie erkennen, überlegt Draco. Er würde seine melancholische Miene aufsetzen und ihnen über die Einsamkeit binärer Wesen dozieren, und Draco würde gähnen, sich mit einer Klinge in den Zähnen pulen und schnarren: "Einsen und Nullen, Potter, nicht mehr. Aber natürlich verstehst du Einsamkeit, ganz besonders die der Nullen."

Worauf Potter pikiert nach seinem Sandbender greifen würde, einem Stück Hippiescheiße mit rundem Display und Korallen-Einlagen, und sich die Elektroden hinters Ohr schieben. Der Trottel.

"Also. Die Mission?" fragt Draco, die dummen Bilder kappend. Snape streckt sich vorsichtig, ein Bein auf dem Transistorgehäuse, das als Hocker dient. So, wie er die Fingerspitzen zusammenlegt, erinnert er Draco an seinen Vater, was selten ein gutes Omen ist.

Der Ältere läßt sich Zeit, schwenkt den restlichen Whiskey im Glas. "Du kennst Voldemorts Hauptquartier." Eine Feststellung, keine Frage, aber Draco nickt trotzdem. "Du kennst die Labors auf Ebene 3C?"

Draco hebt die Schultern: "Nur vom Hörensagen. Hochsicherheit, ernsthaft."

Snape mustert ihn aufmerksam. "Der Orden möchte, daß du jemanden dort rausholst. Ein einfacher Rein/Raus-Job. Genügen dir fünf Tage?"

"Nein." Draco lacht schallend. "Aber macht nichts. Fünf Tage. Deal."

"Du nimmst Potter und sein Team als Backup."

Der Blonde hustet und verschluckt sich. Dann macht er ein obszönes Zeichen.

---

Das Wiesel hat es endlich geschafft, mit seinem aus einer Antenne gebastelten Zauberstab eine Dose aufzuwärmen und schlürft den schleimgrünen Inhalt, als sei er eine Delikatesse.

Draco zieht es vor wegzusehen, auch wenn die Alternativen nicht verlockend sind: dem Schlammblut ist der Rock hochgerutscht, weil sie etwas unter dem Transmitter lötet, und Potter starrt mit offenem Mund auf den Bildschirm seines Sandbender.

Verglichen mit den nüchternen Räumen Snapes ist ihr Compound ein Dreckhaufen. Bei Potter scheint alles halb in Auflösung begriffen, von den Socken, die zwischen Kabeln trocknen, bis zu den zusammengeschusterten Konsolen, und die leere Dose, die das Wiesel gerade in Richtung Müllberg wirft, ist nur ein Korn in Potters Schrottwüste.

"Damen... pardon, Dame und Herren", räuspert sich Draco. "Wenn ich für ein paar Minuten eure Aufmerksamkeit haben dürfte." Grangers Rock schiebt sich weiter ihre Hüften hinauf, als sie unter den Steckverbindungen vorkriecht, und Weasley, Experte im Umbau von Muggeltechnik, erweist sich zusätzlich als Experte im Spannen.

"Potter, noch unter den Lebenden?", stichelt Draco in die andere Richtung. "Oder hat dir der Dunkle Lord schon das Gehirn gebraten?"

Harry tippt eine letzte Tastenfolge, zieht sich das hauchdünne Glasfaserkabel ab. Seine Narbe glüht wütend, wie gestern und die ganze Nacht hindurch, seit er ununterbrochen an den Kreisläufen von Voldemorts Alarmsystem sägt.

"Es ist deine Beerdigung, Malfoy", versetzt er ätzend. "Außerdem, wer garantiert uns, daß du uns nicht am Arsch packst, sobald wir drin sind? Nach allem, was wir wissen, ist deine kleine Zeitbombe am Arm noch aktiv."

Draco läßt seine Augen blank werden. "Es ist dekodiert. Es ist nicht euer Problem." Dabei weiß er so gut wie Potter, wie seine ersten Nächte unter dem Schutz des Ordens verlaufen sind: mit Blut und brennenden Nervenenden.

"Das Dunkle Zeichen läßt sich tatsächlich nicht ohne weiteres ausschalten, Malfoy", stimmt Granger ein. "Wir haben dir mehr Oxycodon verpaßt, als einen Drachen umhaut – und das nur für die Nebenstränge."

Er winkt ab. Nach wie vor greifen Tentakel nach ihm, aber drei von fünf Tagen sind bereits um, und Potter hat kaum die Videoüberwachung von 3C geknackt. Sie haben keine Zeit für sein Mal, nicht hier, nicht jetzt, und wenn er Lust hat, auch noch seinen Arm zu verlieren, wird er sich schon melden.

---

Harry wirft Malfoy einen Blick zu, der Lack abbeizen könnte, läßt ihm aber die Illusion, etwas zu sagen zu haben. Er folgt den Ausführungen mit einer steilen Sorgenfalte, bevor er sich zu einem Nicken durchringt: Malfoys Pläne sind nie schlecht, trotz einer Latte unbekannter Variablen.

Außerdem, denkt Harry, warum sollte er sich so tief in Voldemorts Schaltzentrale zurückhalten, statt versuchen, die Sache zu Ende zu bringen? Wenn Malfoys Informationen glaubhaft sind, ist Voldemort zur Zeit inaktiv, doch Harrys Narbe läßt ihn daran zweifeln.

Wann immer er in den Sog der Daten eintaucht, spürt er Voldemorts ruheloses Scannen, und wenn er die Chance bekommt, ihn bei diesem Job zu grillen, dann wird er das – scheiß' auf den Schlag, der Snape treffen, scheiß' auf Malfoys Zeichen, das den blonden Freak zerreißen wird. Daß es Teil seiner Hardware wird, hätte er sich früher überlegen müssen.

Oh, seit Harry das Morsmordre aus der Nähe gesehen hat, weiß er, was für ein Kunstwerk es ist: ein perfektes Stück tödlicher Technologie. Es hat die längste Zeit versucht, Malfoys neue Implantate abzustoßen, und manchmal, wenn er erst nach drei oder vier Injektionen Ruhe gab, hat Harry den Verband abgeschält und die rußigen Linien studiert.

"Erinner' mich noch mal. Die Zielperson ist wichtig warum?" hakt Harry nach.

Malfoy blinzelt ärgerlich. "Snape sagt, der Orden will ihn. Das sollte genügen, oder?"

"Das heißt, du weißt auch nicht mehr?"

Harry genießt solche Momente. Malfoy mag ihr bester Assassine sein und die Zahnräder von Voldemorts System kennen, aber es ist Harry, der sie in den Laden reinbringen kann, Harry, dem nur noch ein Horcrux fehlt.

Die bereits ausgeschalteten hängen an Wäscheklammern zwischen zwei Türpfosten, ein schäbiges Glockenspiel aus Altmetall. Der reine Materialwert ist kein Mittagessen mehr wert, nicht einmal in den illegalen Garküchen unter der Oxford Street, wo Hunde, Katzen und noch dubioseres Fleisch in den Töpfen landet.

Mit einem gereizten tsching! fährt Malfoy seine Krallen aus, und Harry schenkt ihm ein Lächeln voller Zähne.

---

Die letzten Straßenlaternen der Winkelgasse sind zerplatzt oder ausgebrannt, keine Magie speist sie mehr. Ein steter Regen von Ascheflocken fällt mit leisem Knistern, und Hermione schlägt den Kragen ihres grauen Armeemantels hoch.

Sie stapft grimmig durch die 10 Uhr-Morgendämmerung und vergewissert sich in den wenigen, nicht zerschlagenen Fenstern, daß ihr niemand folgt. Aus Gewohnheit schlägt sie Haken, nimmt den umständlichsten Weg zu Snapes Bau, der ihr in dem Ruinenlabyrinth einfällt.

Seine Sicherheitsschleusen sind unangenehm, ganz wie der Mann selbst. Es kommt Hermione vor, als sei es eine Ewigkeit her, daß er erst ihr Lehrer, dann ihr Geliebter war. Sie sind beide älter geworden: Sein Haar ist ergraut, ihres einen Zoll kurz, er hat ein schlechtes Bein und hinkt, sie hat eine Phobie vor geschlossenen Räumen. Ihm fehlen zwei Finger, und sie hat das Gefühl, letztes Jahr ihre Seele verloren zu haben.

"Severus."

"Miss Granger."

Er blickt von seinem Meßgerät auf und mustert sie schweigend. Hermione ist versucht, seinen schwarzen Augen auszuweichen oder die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen und Snape ihre Zunge in den Hals zu stecken. Am Ende sagt sie nur: "Diese Mission, Severus..."

"...ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt eine exzeptionell schlechte Idee. Ich weiß. Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl."

Hermione kennt diesen Tonfall, flach, müde. Seine Stimme allein hat sie schon zum Orgasmus gebracht: wenn er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, wie sie sich für ihn anfassen soll, was er mit ihr tun wird. Aber das hier ist die Stimme, die er für schlechte Nachrichten reserviert hat.

Er macht Tee, setzt Wasser auf wie ein Muggel. Seine schlanken, langen Hände sind immer noch schön in ihrer Präzision, trotz der Verstümmelung. Hermione ist zum Schreien zumute, doch sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

So, wie seine Schulterblätter unter dem gestreiften, alten Bademantel zusammengezogen sind, weiß sie, er teilt ihre Wut, wenn auch nicht ihre Hilflosigkeit.

Als er ihr einen Becher Tee reicht, verzittert sie fast ein Drittel: "Harry hat Riddles Zugangscodes geknackt. Rein wird trotzdem tricky." Sie atmet tief durch. "Raus ist fast unmöglich. Auch ohne die Tatsache, daß Harry vermutlich tiefer will als 3C und Malfoy ein Risiko darstellt. Aber das weißt du alles."

Snape senkt den Kopf in Zustimmung. "Du bist dünn geworden", bemerkt er leise. Sie kennt diese Art von Nonsequitur. Es ist kein Ablenkungsmanöver, so etwas wäre unter seiner Würde; vielmehr betrachtet er alles als gesagt.

"Komm' her", fordert er sie auf, und Hermione tut es.

---

Die meisten von Dracos Träumen bestehen aus gleißendem Licht und Metall in seinem Mund. Träume, in denen er versucht, sich wegzudrehen, aber er ist festgebunden.

Als sein Herz stolpert und sein Puls versiegt, lassen seine Hände los, fallen offen auf den Tisch. Manchmal sieht er seinen ruinierten Körper dann von oben, aber noch öfter kann er ihn nicht verlassen und weckt sich und Potter mit seinen Anfällen.

Draco träumt oft von Voldemorts lidlosem Lächeln. Und von seinem Vater. Manchmal träumt er auch, daß Potter ihn anfaßt. Daß Potter seinen Namen sagt, ohne Spott und Mißtrauen, und ihn erkennt.

Wenn er aufwacht, sieht er Potter in der Tunnelkoje schlafen, häufig genug mit einem Spuckefaden im Mundwinkel. Wie absolut bescheuert er aussieht, denkt Draco und wundert sich über die Feuchtigkeit, die er wegblinzeln muß. Kondenswasser, sagt er sich.

Potter hat die Schutzkreise rund um ihre Bleibe so eingestellt, daß Draco sie jederzeit passieren kann – eine Geste, die Draco mit der Bemerkung quittiert, ihre Perimeter seien ohnehin dürftig. Wenn er nachts schweißgebadet aufwacht, alle Nägel ausgefahren und sein Herzschlag ein Stakkato, kommt ihm die Laxheit der Wälle jedoch entgegen. Dann schlüpft er lautlos in seine schwarzen Kleider und flieht aus dem Beton- und Wellblechverhau an die nächste Stelle, wo er apparieren kann.

Apparieren ist sehr viel schwerer als früher; die Interferenzen sind enorm, der Raum zäh von Druck und Strahlung, aber Draco trifft fast immer. Sein Ziel in solchen Nächten ist einfach genug und immer das selbe: die Käfigverschläge von Nokturn mit ihren namenlosen Huren und schnellen, groben Transaktionen.

Danach fällt es ihm in aller Regel leichter, in ihr Quartier zurückzukehren. Er riecht nach Sex und Speed und Alkohol und betrachtet Potter mit schweren Lidern, so lange, bis ihn endlich der Schlaf holt.

---

Der Lüftungsschacht klebt vor Ablagerungen und totem Ungeziefer, und Harry schiebt sich krabbelnd die Tasche mit dem Sandbender in den Rücken. Dabei erwischt er Malfoy mit einer Ecke im Gesicht.

"Du mußtest das Teil natürlich mitschleppen", nörgelt Malfoy. Er reibt sich einen Fleck zwischen Stirn und Nase, und Harry funkelt ihn im Schein ihres einzigen Lumos an: "Wenn du glaubst, deine Ninjatricks bringen uns hier wieder raus, bitte. Ich hab' da eher weniger Vertrauen. Wo sind wir überhaupt gerade?"

Malfoy räkelt sich, soweit der klamme Schacht ihn läßt, und fährt mit seinem Zauberstab über den Bauplan: "2B, noch knapp hundert Meter. Ein paar Ecken mehr oder weniger."

"Mehr oder weniger", äfft Harry ihn nach. "Danke, du Genie." Damit krabbelt er auf allen Vieren vorwärts.

Als sie sich in einen weiß gekachelten Gang hangeln, fallen ihm Malfoys Linsen auf: Die Pupillen sind so weit, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hat, die bläulich-weiße Iris nur noch ein schmaler Rand. Malfoy hält den Atem an, preßt beide Handflächen gegen die Wand.

Harry fühlt es auch: Etwas hat sie bemerkt, streckt vibrierende Fühler nach ihnen aus. Es ist schwer, die Panik niederzuhalten, die in diesem Moment aufkeimt, aber schließlich drückt Harry genau wie Malfoy den Chip, den sie an einer Kette um den Hals tragen.

Die Sensoren gleiten wieder von ihnen ab, und Harry läßt Malfoy vorgehen: der Freak braucht nicht zu sehen, wie Harry seine nassen Hände an den Nähten seiner Jeans abwischt.

Malfoy bewegt sich wie eine Katze, denkt Harry hinter ihm und muß unwillkürlich grinsen. Ihm ist klar, daß dies kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, Wirbel für Wirbel Malfoys Rücken und Hintern zu studieren, aber er checkt nur-

"Geht's auch noch lauter?" reißt ihn der Blonde zischend aus Gedanken. "Du bist ein solcher Mundatmer, Potter!" Unterdessen sind sie am Ende des Korridors angelangt, vor einer mattschwarzen, fast die gesamte Wandfläche ausfüllenden Tür.

In ihrem Stahlrahmen eingelassen ist rechts eine Kupferplatte mit stilisiertem "3B" und arithmantischen Chiffren, darunter gähnt ein Kartenleser mit Touchpad.

Harry schiebt sich an Malfoy vorbei und zieht zwei Kabel aus dem Sandbender. Er verbindet sie mit einem kleinen, dünnen Stück Plastik, das wie eine veraltete Geldkarte aussieht und führt das Ganze in den Schlitz.

Das hier ist halb Können, halb Intuition, weiß Harry und schaltet auf Instinktmodus. Nicht, daß Voldemorts Sperren einfach zu brechen waren – ihre Entschlüsselung und das Umgehen letaler Feedbacks haben Harry fast die gesamte Vorbereitungszeit gekostet –, aber ab jetzt gedenkt er, zu surfen.

Seine schwieligen Fingerkuppen eilen über das Touchpad, und Malfoy macht ein überraschtes Geräusch, als Harry die Karte aus dem Schlitz zieht und die Tür vor ihnen aufgleitet.

"Sesam öffne dich", wispert Harry, was Malfoy nicht versteht, aber das Surren der Tür ist Musik in ihren Ohren. Der Blonde windet sich seitwärts durch die Öffnung, den knorrigen Holzzauberstab im Anschlag.

Seltsam, denkt Harry: Alles an Malfoy ist High Tech. Daß er an dem alten Stecken festhält, muß Nostalgie sein, wenn sogar Harry schon Chrom benutzt.

Die beiden Wachen stehen genau dort, wo Ron sie auf dem Plan verzeichnet hat, und Harry überläßt sie wie vereinbart Malfoy. Das Geräusch brechender Knochen, zumal Genicke, verursacht ihm Gänsehaut, aber er weiß besser, als dem Blonden jetzt in die Quere zu kommen.

Der Assassine ist nicht einmal außer Atem, selbst wenn seine milchigen Augen eine Sekunde lang flackern. "In Ordnung?" fragt Harry, und Malfoy zuckt mit den Achseln: "In Ordnung. Der linke war Stephen Greengrass. Daphnes Bruder." Er streicht sein Haar zurück und macht eine spöttische Verbeugung: "Nach dir. 3C ist eine Schleuse weiter."

---

Ron ächzt manchmal unter dem Zwang, das löchrig gewordene magische Feld nach Muggelart zu stopfen, aber er hat von den Besten gelernt. Wenn er an seinen Vater denkt, ist dessen Bild untrennbar mit Platinen und Schrauben und Lötblei verbunden, er selbst ein Dreikäsehoch mit der Hand im Mund, der kaum an die Tischplatte reicht, wo Arthur Weasley einen Rechner zerlegt und wieder zusammenbaut.

Harry mag mit Chipkarten und Satelliten aufgewachsen sein, aber Ron weiß, wie sie funktionieren. Wichtiger noch: er weiß, wie man sie für ihre Zeit anpaßt.

Vor ihm bewegen sich zwei grüne Punkte auf einem schwarzen Bildschirm, seiner Version der Marauder's Map, und aktuell der einzigen Möglichkeit, Harry und den Verrückten im Auge zu behalten. Bisher war ihr Vorankommen leicht - zu leicht. Ron glaubt durchaus an Harrys Fähigkeiten als Hacker, aber das hier macht ihm Bauchweh.

"Hermione. Schau' dir das an." Sie legt das Buch weg, das sie neulich auf der Halde hinter den Trümmern von Flourish & Blott's gefunden hat und guckt ihm über die Schulter: "Kann man sie unterscheiden?"

"Klar." Ron deutet mit seinem Zauberstab auf den etwas intensiver leuchtenden Punkt: "Malfoy. Mehr Hardware, also höhere Strahlung. Was passiert eigentlich, wenn der arme Junge an einem Industriemagneten vorbeiläuft?" Die Vorstellung, Malfoy wie einen Käfer zappeln zu sehen, erheitert sogar Hermione, selbst wenn sie das Grinsen rasch unterdrückt.

Ron sieht Hermione gerne lachen. Sie kommen selten dazu, und die meisten ihrer Scherze gehen auf eigene Kosten; Malfoy bietet da willkommene Abwechslung.

Hermione wuschelt Ron durch die langen, roten Haare, dann gibt sie ihm eine Kopfnuß: "Hoffen wir, daß das erst passiert, wenn sie aus dem Laden raus sind."

---

Harry hat schon fast vergessen gehabt, wie zuwider ihm der Anblick Lucius Malfoys ist, aber jetzt weiß er es wieder. Dracos Vater gehört zu den Letzten, die Harry auf dieser Welt sehen möchte, zumal in seiner Rolle als Voldemorts verlängerter Arm, und noch weniger in einem Gang drei Stockwerke unter der Oberfläche, mit einem Dutzend Wachen und Todessern vor und hinter sich.

Das gleiche Albinohaar wie sein Sohn, nur streng zurückgeflochten, die Arme in einem graphitfarbenen Sakko verschränkt, lehnt Malfoy senior in dem Gang, den Draco zehn Sekunden vorher gecheckt und für sauber erklärt hat.

Lucius Malfoy ist nicht einmal in die Verlegenheit gekommen, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen oder überhaupt zur Waffe zu greifen, weil sein Sohn Harry das Chrom aus den Fingern getreten und ihn mit dem Kinn zuvorderst auf den Boden befördert hat.

Harry keucht. Das Frettchen sitzt auf seinem Rücken, drückt ihm die Luft ab und hat eine Hand in Harrys Haare gewickelt. Wann immer Lucius Malfoy ihm eine Frage stellt, zerrt Draco ihm den Kopf hoch, zwei Klingen an seiner Halsschlagader.

"Potter, eure Seite ist so wenig... einfallsreich", moniert Lucius mit einem sorgenvollen Blick auf seine Fingernägel. "Lüftungsschächte, wirklich. Als wärt ihr gestern vom Baum gestiegen."

"Wir waren für alle Sensoren unsichtbar", faucht Harry, obwohl er weiß, daß er damit auf Lucius' Vorlage hereingefallen ist. Er zappelt unter dem Sohn, versucht wortlos, seinen Stab herbeizurufen, wofür Draco ihn mit dem Gesicht auf die Kacheln knallt.

Lucius stößt sich von der Wand ab und hockt sich vor Harry. "Mmh, durchaus. Das hat der Sache eine gewisse Würze gegeben. Womit ihr jedoch nicht gerechnet habt, ist das unbändige Verlangen des verlorenen Sohns, in den Schoß der Familie zurückzukehren." Damit verpaßt er Draco eine Ohrfeige, deren Echo durch den ganzen Gang hallt.

Jemand in einem weißen Kittel tritt hinzu und wispert Lucius ins Ohr, woraufhin er Draco gelangweilt das Zeichen gibt, Harry aufzurichten. "Aber genug geplaudert, Potter. Du hast heute noch viel vor, und es läge mir fern, dich aufzuhalten."

Harry weicht ein Stück zurück, als er den Operationssaal sieht, doch Malfoy junior schiebt ihn unerbittlich vorwärts. Er sieht einen vorbereiteten OP-Tisch und Reihen von Instrumenten, darunter etliches, was er sonst eher bei einem Uhrmacher vermuten würde, dazu flimmernde Bildschirme und Rechner.

Jäh außer sich vor Angst rammt er den Kopf nach hinten, hofft, Malfoys Nase zu treffen, und bekommt dafür nahezu die Arme ausgerenkt. Eine erste Spritze trifft ihn durch die Jeans in den Hintern, eine zweite im Oberarm.

Er bekommt noch mit, wie er ausgezogen und festgeschnallt wird, daß sich Kanülen in seine Haut graben wie fette Egel; fühlt, wie gewundener Kupferdraht in die aufgespreizten Öffnungen kriecht und sich durch seine Gliedmaßen schiebt wie ein zweites Kapillarsystem.

Harry schreit bei der Obszönität dieser Liebkosung, so lange, bis etwas in seinen Mund gepreßt wird und der Edelstahl ihm fast die Zähne bricht. Sein Kopf fällt ein Stück zur Seite, und das letzte, was er sieht, bevor die Betäubung endlich greift, ist das Bedauern auf Dracos Gesicht, eine Armlänge, Lichtjahre entfernt.

---

Gemessen an ihrer Wirkung ist die Sache erstaunlich unblutig, überlegt Draco. Er streicht sanft über Potters verschwitzte Stirn, hört jedoch auf, als der Blick seines Vaters ihn streift.

Wortlos schwingt er sich von seinem Schemel und überläßt Potter Voldemorts Experten. Er ist sowieso nicht scharf darauf, zu sehen, wie die Drähte ausgerichtet und verankert werden; dieser letzte Schritt ist unschön, aber vielleicht hat Potter Glück und die Narkose hält.

Er schlüpft hinaus in die Gänge, läßt eine Klinge über die Metallwände schleifen. 3C und 4C sind in kaltes Flutlicht getaucht, das seine Implantate automatisch dimmen, doch Dracos Augen sind müde, und er drosselt Kontrast und Helligkeit weiter, bis alles schwarzweiß ist.

Langsam schlendert er in Richtung Messe, ein diskretes Occlumens hinter den Schläfen. Er riffelt durch seine nächsten Schritte, und ihm ist ein wenig schlecht: Er kann nach wie vor nicht fassen, daß Potter so dumm war, sich auf seinen Plan einzulassen.

Die Uhr am linken unteren Rand seines Gesichtsfelds blinkt rot, als Draco sich gerade eine zweite Tasse Tee holt. Er reagiert nicht sofort, wartet, bis die Ziffern unerträglich grell werden, dann erst stellt er sie ab: Potter und er sind bereits sechs Stunden überfällig.

Er weiß, daß Weasley und Granger ihrer Peilung nur entnehmen können, daß sie getrennt worden sind, aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, daß das Wiesel durchdreht und seine Impulsivität alles versaut. Granger hat von Potters Team noch am meisten in der Rübe, Schlammblut oder nicht - es täte Draco nun leid, sie in einer Mülltüte raustragen zu müssen.

"Draco. Willkommen zurück." Die Stimme seines Vaters hinter ihm klingt wie gemahlenes Glas: "Wir hatten schon befürchtet, du seist eine schlechte Investition."

Lucius setzt sich zu ihm und lächelt freudlos. Dann beugt er sich über den Tisch. "Der Dunkle Lord ist enttäuscht von dir, mein Junge", sagt er. "Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin es auch." Seine grauen Augen sind kalt.

"Ich habe euch Potter gebracht", quittiert Draco trocken und trommelt mit den Fingern auf die schmierige Resopalfläche. "Wenn ihr ihn umdrehen könnt, ist er eure beste Waffe." Der Mann im Anzug lacht auf: "Schon möglich. Falls er durchkommt. Aber sag' mir, Sohn, welche Verwendung unser Lord dann noch für dich haben sollte?"

"Ich würde vorziehen, diese Unterhaltung an einem ruhigeren Ort zu führen... Vater." Lucius dreht kurz an einem Manschettenknopf aus schwarzer Jade, dann erhebt er sich: "Komm' mit in mein Büro."

---

Potter sieht furchtbar aus. Die Haut unter seinen Augen ist violett; überall hat er Blutergüsse, besonders wo die Drähte Venen statt Synapsen gefunden haben. Der Puls, den Draco tastet, ist zu schwach und zu holprig.

Vorsichtig wischt er Erbrochenes von Potters Kinn und Hals. "Ein Schluck Wasser, na los, Potty", versucht er leise, "mach dein Mäulchen auf." Lächerlich: Sie fahren zur Hölle und er bearbeitet Potter mit Babysprache. "Harry, verdammt." Sollte Potter jetzt sterben, denkt er unwohl, wird er improvisieren müssen.

Sein Blick schweift durch den gekachelten Raum, zählt zwei, vier, fünf Überwachungskameras, nirgendwo ein toter Winkel, und er kann nicht anders, als Potter liegen zu lassen. Beiläufig rollt er ihn mit dem Fuß auf die Seite, damit er wenigstens nicht an seiner Kotze erstickt.

Voldemorts Präsenz auf diesem Stockwerk hat etwas geradezu körperhaftes, eine tieffrequente Schwingung in der Textur aller Dinge, aber Lucius' Büro scheint frei davon: Es ist ein Hauch Alte Welt inmitten des klinischen Komplexes, eine Komposition aus Edelhölzern und Perserteppichen. Auf dem Sideboard sieht Draco die Vase mit einer einzelnen Narzisse als Erinnerung an seine Mutter, dramatisch beleuchtet und mit Petrificus konserviert.

Er wendet sich schaudernd ab und umrundet den großen Schreibtisch, ohne etwas zu berühren: die magische Handschrift seines Vaters prickelt wie Statik, und Draco weiß nicht einmal sicher, ob Potters Sandbender noch hier ist.

Er ist bereits am Gehen, als ihm unter dem Sideboard etwas Rotes auffällt: ein zertretenes Stück Koralle. Der Rest ist einfach, vor allem, wenn man wie Draco einen niedrig strahlenden Holzstab hat. Ein Zauberspruch vereist die Fläche, hinter der er den Laptop ahnt; danach genügt das kleinste Alohomora, und das Teak-Schränkchen knarrt mit einem Frösteln auf.

Erleichtert küßt Draco den Griff des abgenutzten Stabs und stöpselt den Sandbender in den Port hinter seinem rechten Ohr. Er benötigt einen Moment, um sich in Potters Chaos zurecht zu finden – was der Computer ihm zuspielt, ist so unordentlich wie sein Besitzer selbst -, aber nachdem er sich durch die Sperren gehackt hat, sieht er es.

Es ist... wunderschön. Draco fühlt sich schmutzig, auf diese Art in Potters Welt einzudringen, und die Erfahrung ist so intim, daß ihm spontan warm und eng in der Hose wird. Er macht einen hilflosen Tierlaut und muß sich zwingen, die Finger von seinem Schwanz zu lassen: Er braucht beide Hände auf der Tastatur, weil die Navigation ihm sonst den Magen umdreht.

"Baby", murmelt er erstaunt. "Oh Baby." Kein Wunder, daß Potter immer mit hängender Unterlippe rumsitzt. Der Gedanke versetzt Draco einen unerwarteten Stich; wenn er jetzt nicht durchzieht, kann Potter einpacken.

Draco ist nicht überrascht, daß Voldemort ihn schon nach Millisekunden im Visier hat - nicht speziell Draco, aber den fremden Rechner, den er eliminiert wähnte, und Dracos Finger fliegen gehetzt über die Tastatur. Er riecht verbranntes Fleisch und zuckt, versucht, noch schneller zu tippen.

Zugegeben, Potters Sequenzen sind brillant, aber zu kompliziert, wenn man gerade an Feedback verreckt, und mit einem Schrei reißt Draco sich den glühenden Stecker aus der Schnittstelle. Er japst wie ein Ertrinkender, fühlt Voldemorts Krallen noch immer nach sich greifen, nur daß es diesmal blind und wutschnaubend ist: Mit dem letzten Vektor ist Draco draußen.

Er erlaubt sich eine Sekunde Nachbeben, dann öffnet er die Augen: Auf dem Display flimmern Potters Videosimulationen, gebäudeweit eingespeist.

---

"Rühr' mich nicht an", krächzt Harry, noch heiser von der künstlichen Beatmung. Als er von Malfoy wegkriechen will, gehorchen seine Muskeln nicht; sein rechter Arm knickt ein und er fällt aufs Kinn. Rasch quillt Blut aus einer aufgeplatzten Lippe.

"Verflucht, du sollst mich nicht anfassen", blubbert er, aber Malfoy greift ihm von hinten unter die Schultern und schließt die Arme um seinen nackten Brustkorb. Harry versteht nicht, was der Blonde mit ihm will - er macht sich schwer, und zusammen gehen beide an der Tür zu Boden.

Malfoy liegt halb unter Harry und gluckst: Wirklich, der Freak lacht, und Harry stellen sich die Nackenhaare hoch. Er dreht sich feindselig um, obwohl sein Genick alarmierend knirscht. "Wir hätten dich abkratzen lassen sollen, du Verräter. Dein Vater ist sicher stolz auf dich. Was habt ihr mit mir vor?"

"Oh, Voldemort hat dir heute für eine halbe Million Hardware geschenkt", antwortet Malfoy ruhig und streicht über ein Pflaster auf Harrys Handrücken. "Sogar besser als meine. Er muß eine Schwäche für dich haben. Und wenn du dich jetzt nicht zusammenreißt, wird das bald auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen." Er seufzt. "Kannst du gehen?"

"Siehst du doch! Krabbeln vielleicht, in einer Woche", spuckt Harry giftig.

"Tja dann." Der Blonde zuckt mit den Achseln. "Haben wir ein Problem."

Harry will etwas sagen, etwas boshaftes und spitzfindiges, doch er kommt nicht dazu. Er sackt in sich zusammen, ein totes Gewicht in Malfoys Armen, das wünscht, es könnte vergessen, die letzten Stunden, alles. Nach dieser Folter gibt es keine Stelle an seinem Körper, die nicht weh tut, und die Umrisse seiner Peiniger brennen hinter seinen Lidern.

Malfoy redet auf ihn ein, aber Harry registriert nichts davon. Er beginnt unkontrolliert zu zittern, bis Malfoy ihn festhält. Formlose Gedanken wirbeln durch seinen Kopf, er muß sich wehren, muß Malfoy abschütteln, ihn gegen die Tür drücken, muß... Stattdessen fängt er an Malfoys Schulter an zu heulen und schlägt nach ihm, mit kraftlos offenen Händen.

Er versteht nicht, warum der Assassine es hier nicht zu Ende bringt. Wozu hat er zehn ein Zoll lange Klingen unter den Nägeln? Er könnte Harry die Kehle rausreißen, ohne sich schmutzig zu machen, warum raunt er ihm ins Ohr und läßt seine abscheulichen Hände über Harrys Gesicht und Haar fahren?

"Ich weiß, Harry", flüstert Malfoy gerade – was weiß er?, "aber wir haben dafür keine Zeit. Du kannst weinen, wenn wir draußen sind." Harrys Finger gleiten von Malfoys Nacken ab. Er will etwas mutiges sagen, wie "töte mich endlich", macht aber nur "Mwuh?", als Malfoys Worte zu ihm durchsickern.

Mißtrauisch schaut er zu den Überwachungskameras, und Malfoy folgt seinem Blick: "Alles okay. Alle Stockwerke sind taub, blind und geloopt. Dein Hippieschrott kann 'was." Anzüglich grinsend tätschelt Malfoy die Hülle des Sandbenders. "Ich hab' deinen Schatz hart 'rangenommen, Potter. Sie hat sich nach einem echten Ritt gesehnt, nicht immer nur deinen Sabber im Laufwerk."

Mit einem zweiten "mwuh" krallt Harry sich an Malfoys Kragen. Er spürt, wie Kraft in seine Finger zurückkehrt und zerrt sich hoch, doch der Blonde schmunzelt bloß: "Siehst du, wird schon. Und jetzt das Ganze noch mal mit deinen Füßen."

Harry ist nicht völlig klar, was Malfoy plant, daß er ihn immer wieder in die Senkrechte hievt, aber irgendwann geben Harrys Knie nicht mehr nach. Keuchend und vornüber gebeugt lehnt er am Türrahmen, während Malfoy ihm Hemd und Hose eines von Voldemorts Technikern anzieht.

"Du bist gut, wirklich gut, weißt du das?" plappert Malfoy, "ich bin damals erst nach zwei Wochen aufgestanden. So, anderes Bein-". Es ist nur, um ihn bei der Stange zu halten, soviel ahnt selbst Harry, aber es tut gut, von Malfoy anderes zu hören als Abfälligkeiten.

Sein Kopf schaukelt haltlos seitwärts wie bei einer Marionette, bevor er hochsieht. "Die Mission", sagt er flach. "Den wir rausbringen sollten-". Malfoy stellt Harry ein Bein zwischen die Knie, legt einen Arm um seine Schultern, wohl um zu verhinden, daß er fällt: "Bist du, Potter. Dich." Mit einem gemurmelten "Scheiße" stürzt Harry trotzdem.

Qualvoll langsame zehn Minuten später sind sie in einem schwach beleuchteten Gang. Harry, auf Malfoy gestützt, bleibt fragend stehen. "Tiefer?" Seine Zunge ist schwer, aber Malfoy hat verstanden. "Tiefer."

---

Das Licht in den von unverputzten Leitungen gesäumten Korridoren flackert, ein Zeichen von Voldemorts Unruhe. Etwas ist eingedrungen, unterläuft seine Programme, krabbelt in ihm herum wie ein Insekt in einer Borke.

Er kontert mit Suchprogrammen, Minenräumern, mit allem, was er an Bandbreite erübrigen kann, ohne seine Funktionalität zu beeinträchtigen. Schließlich kennt er Potters Handschrift und kann sie aus Hunderttausenden herausfiltern. Er hat heute schon von Potters Angst gekostet, ihn mit allem ausstatten lassen, was er für ein neues Leben in Voldemort braucht, aber auf einmal ist da nur noch blanke Fläche.

Voldemort siedet vor Zorn. Seine Diagnoseprogramme registrieren Fehlermeldungen auf mehreren Ebenen, ohne die Quelle ausfindig machen zu können. Sie analysieren die eingepropften feindlichen Patches und Virencodes, senden ihm unterwürfige Havarieprotokolle, aber die Killerprogramme finden nichts.

Als er Potter und den kleinen Malfoy nach 8 Minuten und 37 Sekunden endlich geortet hat, fährt er die nutzlosen Systeme herunter und löscht sie. Voldemort duldet keine Inkompetenz in seinem Mainframe.

---

"Wie weit noch?", stöhnt Harry, während er hinter einer Schleuse auf den Boden rutscht: "Meine Beine bringen mich um."

Malfoy lacht nervös: "Wieso, hast du Krampfadern, Potty?"

"Halt's Maul." Ihm ist nicht nach Malfoys seltsamer Auffassung von Motivation. Sein Puls jagt, und gerade regt sich etwas zwischen seinen Knochen und seiner Haut: Er hat das ekelhafte Gefühl, die Chips und Kupferkabel wachen auf und... aktivieren sich selbst.

"Malfoy", schnappt er hysterisch, doch der starrt weggetreten auf sein Dunkles Mal, das seit eben wieder lebt.

Malfoys Pupillen sind stecknadelkopfgroß, winzige Punkte in den milchigen Linsen. Einen Moment lang ist sein Gesicht eine Maske der Furcht, dann reißt er Harry hoch. "Los. Noch hundert Meter."

Sie halten einander gegenseitig aufrecht, schrammen über Gitterplatten, ohne daß Harry fragen muß, wohin: Voldemort amüsiert sich damit, sie an ihren Angelleinen einzuholen, und sie können nichts dagegen tun.

Voldemorts Fühler schlingen sich in Harry, zuerst wie die Hände eines Liebhabers, später ungeduldig wühlend, Nutzloses verwerfend. Er sondiert, was er von Harry gebrauchen kann und läßt ihn kosten: seinen Willen, seinen Sex, Harrys Auflösung. Harry sieht nicht, wie Malfoy mit Schaum vorm Mund auf das Gitter fällt. Stattdessen kommt er in seinen Hosen.

Schmerz und Erschöpfung sind wie weggeblasen, und Harry streckt sich Voldemorts Zärtlichkeit entgegen wie ein Hund seinem Herrn. Er steigt über Malfoy und geht den Steg hinab, der in einer Spirale zum Großrechner führt.

Voldemort seziert ihn bei lebendigem Leib, greift nach Harrys intimsten Gedanken und Erinnerungen, und Harry war noch nie so erregt. Er muß eine Hand an der Gußbetonwand entlang führen, um nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren und in den leeren Raum zu stürzen.

Die letzten Meter rennt er, denn die Magie, die von Voldemort ausgeht, zieht Harry vorwärts. Er versteht. Er weiß. Er spürt Voldemort in jeder Zelle. Niemand kann nachvollziehen, wie einsam diese Künstliche Intelligenz ist, aber Harry versteht, und er wird bei ihm bleiben: Lächelnd geht er auf die Säule zu, die Voldemort beherbergt.

Irgendetwas in seinem Hinterkopf sagt ihm, daß dieser Koloß aus Obsidian das letzte Horcrux ist, aber liebende Finger streichen ihm den dummen, fiebrigen Gedanken fort.

---

Tee und Galle tropfen von Dracos Kinn, als er wieder zu sich kommt. Voldemort hat ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt, ihn wie eine Fliege beiläufig fast zerquetscht. Schwankend hockt Draco auf den Fersen, läßt die Arme baumeln. Sein linker Ärmel ist von etwas Warmem getränkt, das über seine Finger rinnt, bis er es mit dem Gürtel abbindet; danach torkelt er nach unten.

Potter scheint mit der schwarzen Säule bereits zu einem Abbild der Innigkeit verschmolzen, hat Handflächen und Stirn an den Stein gelegt. Seine Narbe schwitzt Blut, aber seine Miene ist selig.

"Potter, nicht-" hebt Draco an. Die Wörter verlassen seinen Mund als Wimmern, weil Voldemort ihn mit neuerlichem Crucio in den Beton preßt, bis Draco aufgibt und durch Pisse und Spucke an die Wand kriecht. Die Anstrengung, ein Occlumens aufzubringen, schüttelt ihn wie ein Krampf, und erst als seine Wälle hochgleiten, kann er wieder atmen.

Rund um Potters schmächtige Gestalt wirbelt ein ekstatisches Wetterleuchten, und Draco muß sich zwingen wegzuschauen, um den Sandbender anzuschließen. Er könnte nicht einmal sagen, was er da tut, als er den Kontakt durch das verbrannte Fleisch drückt. So gut wie alles an Potters Computer ist Intuition, aber der Sandbender scheint wenigstens noch seine Signatur zu kennen. Als ihm der Laptop schmollend ein Feedback hinwischt, knurrt Draco "fick dich" und geht auf Administratorfunktion. In Potters Daten muß doch irgend etwas sein, das –

Lily Potter. Das Hologramm einer hübschen rotblonden Frau in einem Laborkittel, über einen alten Rechner gebeugt. Sie streicht sich ein paar Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, während sie einem kleinen Jungen etwas erklärt.

Der Bub nickt eifrig und versucht, mit seinen kurzen Fingern die Tastenkombination nachzuahmen, die sie ihm gerade zeigt. Er hat Potters unsägliches Haar, aber keine Narbe, und in Draco zieht sich alles zusammen: Mitleid ist ein Almosen, das Malfoys weder austeilen noch annehmen, aber Potters alberne kleine Szene rührt ihn. Das hier, entscheidet er und kopiert den Shortcut, den Lily ihm vormacht.

Was dann passiert, sieht er nur noch benommen: wie Potter sich ablöst und Voldemort aufschreit, wie Lily sich über Potters Schulter beugt und er in seine Mutter fällt, als sei sie keine Simulation, sondern echt genug, ihn in die Arme zu schließen.

Für eine Sekunde hält ihn sogar etwas, dann kracht er durch die Holographie zu Boden. Er rollt sich auf den Rücken und blinzelt nach oben, in die Höhe des Raums, zu Lily, die sich zu ihm neigt. Er lächelt wie ein Idiot, und Draco weiß, daß sie erledigt sind: Zu spät. Potters Birne ist bereits durchgebrannt.

Plötzlich rappelt Potter sich auf, wankt nicht einmal, als er zu ihm tritt. Er nimmt ihm den Sandbender vom Schoß und kauert sich vor ihn hin. "Draco. Schau', daß du hier rauskommst", sagt er sanft, gerade so, als hätte nicht er, sondern Draco den Schaden.

Als er die Augen rollen will, merkt er, daß die rechte Linse zersprungen ist und er seinen Arm nicht mehr fühlt. Potter zieht ihn auf die Füße, während er den Stecker des Sandbenders an seiner Hose abwischt.

"Warte. Vielleicht brauchst du das." Ausgelaugt hält Draco ihm ein Röhrchen aus Sicherheitsglas hin, in dem ein gelber Sirup schwappt. Potter schmunzelt: "Die Heilige Handgranate, oder was?"

Draco hat keine Ahnung, wovon Potter spricht. "Severus' jüngste Generation von Detonator. Hab' ich neulich mitgehen lassen." Der Schwarzhaarige läßt das Glas in seine Hemdtasche gleiten und nickt. Dann loggt er sich ein.

"Viel Glück, Potter", sagt Draco leise. Er weiß nicht, ob ihn der andere im Lärm der aufkreischenden Prozessoren gehört hat. Innen hohl und völlig ruhig dreht er sich um, stolpert zur Rampe. Er schafft vielleicht hundert Meter gegen den Sog, bevor alles in grünem Licht explodiert.

---

Snapes Kopf schnellt hoch, als er in einem der äußeren Vorräume Krach hört. Zuerst ein charakteristisches Jaulen, dann ein Scheppern, als wäre jemand in die Schallwandler gelaufen, die dort lagern. Eine Minute später steht ein zerrupfter Potter vor Severus und guckt wie ein Schaf.

"Potter, läßt es sich irgendwie einrichten, daß du mein Eigentum mit mehr Respekt behandelst?", schnarrt Snape und heftet seine Krähenaugen auf den jungen Mann.

Potter windet sich verlegen, reibt sich mit staubigen Händen das Genick. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen sind nicht kleiner geworden, und sein Haar scheint wirrer als sonst. Defensiv, wie er dasteht, weiß Snape, daß Potter diesem neuen Körper noch nicht traut: Er kennt seine wahre Kraft noch nicht.

"Kann ich ihn-" hebt Potter an, aber Severus gibt ihm keine Gelegenheit, den Satz zu Ende bringen. Er stemmt sich mit dem guten Arm hoch, den Schlechten in der Schlinge schützend, und geht wortlos vor. Potter stolpert hinter ihm im Halbdunkel herum, ungeschickter denn je.

Nach Voldemorts Ende kam Draco zu ihm gekrochen wie ein sterbendes Tier, die Augen weiß und wild, eine Hand in Snapes Wade verkrallt, der linke Unterarm blutiger Brei. Nur eine Sekunde später waren seine Systeme kollabiert. Severus weiß nicht mehr, wie er Draco durchgebracht hat, aber er erinnert sich an eine Stimme in der glitschigen Hektik, die das Zittern seiner Finger gestillt haben muß.

Als er Draco vor zwei Stunden Essen gebracht hat, lag der Junge noch in Snapes Bett, drei klumpige Federdecken auf sich gehäuft, ein dumpfer Hügel aus Baumwolle.

Das Essen hat er nicht angerührt, aber er ist inzwischen aufgestanden; das verwühlte Bett gähnt leer und Severus' Bademantel hängt nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl. Potter schiebt sich ungebeten an ihm vorbei, unhöflich wie eh und je, aber Snape läßt ihn.

Seit dem Tag hat Draco noch nicht wieder gesprochen. Er weicht Snape aus, meidet seine Blicke, duckt sich unter seinen Händen weg. Die Medikamente, weiß Severus, können etwas gegen seine Symptome tun, aber nicht gegen die Leere.

Auch Snape fühlt das Vakuum. Ihre Welt hätte heller und besser werden sollen, das magische Feld stärker, das molekulare Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist es das auch, für alle, die mit Voldemort nie in Berührung gekommen sind, doch diesen Luxus – diese Armut – können weder er noch Draco für sich in Anspruch nehmen.

Potters Aussehen nach zu urteilen, spürt sogar er den Verlust. Severus erkennt ihn in der müden Linie von Potters Schultern, dem Lächeln, das nicht gelingen will, und Severus erbarmt sich: Er deutet mit dem Kinn auf einen verhängten Durchgang. Dann geht er in sein Labor zurück.

---

Ein alter Plasma-Bildschirm taucht den niedrigen Raum und Dracos Gesicht in Blautöne, zeigt Bilder der Verwüstung im Stadtkern: Der Krater ist viele Stockwerke tief, weitere werden vermutet; die Aufräumarbeiten sind auch bald zwei Wochen danach noch in vollem Gange. Die Stimme des Kommentators ist sonor und überspielt seinen Unglauben, aber was die Kameras festhalten, ist surreal.

Draco sitzt auf dem Estrich, den Rücken an ein Sofa gelehnt. Er hat sich in Snapes gestreiften Frottier gewickelt und schaut blicklos auf den Fernseher. Harry hockt sich daneben und schweigt. Die meisten Sender zeigen die selben Bilder, sprechen von unbekanntem Sprengstoff, unvorstellbarer Zerstörung. Fast alle Berichterstatter stehen vor dem selben Hintergrund, puderige Asche auf den Schutzanzügen.

Die Aufnahmen erinnern Harry an ein aufgebrochenes und versengtes Wespennest, in dessen Herz sich noch verkohlt die Königin quält. Auch wenn Harry weiß, daß Voldemort nicht mehr ist, steigt es ihm bitter in der Kehle hoch.

Nach einer Weile schaltet Draco auf eine Welle mit weißem Rauschen. Harry bemerkt aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er gedankenverloren nach dem Dunklen Mal faßt, um es zu kratzen und dabei ins Nichts greift. Verlegen kaschiert er die Bewegung, indem er den leeren Ärmel zwischen Bauch und Leiste klemmt.

"Warum nicht auch Snapes?", fragt Harry behutsam. Draco sieht ihn nicht an, hebt die Schultern. "Älteres Modell. Er braucht trotzdem neue Haut an der Stelle." Er pflückt unsichtbare Fusseln von dem flachen Stoff: "Und du?"

Die Frage überrascht Harry. Im Grunde ist er dankbar, weil er nicht weiß, wie er mit Ron oder Hermione darüber reden soll. "Tut alles scheißweh", sagt er, "aber das ist es nicht. Ich hab' mich bei ihm für ein paar Minuten ganz gefühlt. Vollkommen... geliebt."

Draco legt erheitert den Kopf schief: Harry sieht so schuldbewußt aus. "Willkommen in der wunderbaren Welt der Todesser", mokiert er sich. "Du bist leider ein bißchen spät."

Harry schnaubt. Dann nimmt er Dracos Hand und legt versuchshalber Fingerkuppe auf Fingerkuppe, bis Dracos Klingen leicht dagegendrücken.

-


End file.
